Stratholme
|Ważne miejsca = Kaplica Alonsusa Zoo w Stratholme † Plac Krzyżowców Zaułek Festiwalu Dom Rzezi Główna Brama Sierociniec w Stratholme |Język = Wspólny (w tym Niższy Wspólny) Mowa Rynsztokowa Ereduński Język Śmierci |Religia = Święte Światło (dawniej) Demonologia Kult Potępionych |Data zniszczenia = 20 ADP (na skutek Wyrżnięcie Stratholme |Status = Aktywne (do ) Zrujnowane ( - ) Sporne (od ) |Rząd = anarchia |Przynależność = Królestwo Lordaeronu (do 20 ADP) Przymierze Lordaeronu (5 ADP-20 ADP) Zakon Srebrnej Dłoni (5 ADP-20 ADP) Plaga (od 21 ADP) Argentowa Krucjata (od 27 ADP) Szkarłatna Krucjata (21-28 ADP) Uniesieni (od 28 ADP) |Główny budynek = Szkarłatny Bastion |Przywódca = † † † † † }} Miasto Stratholme było najdalej na północ wysuniętym i drugim co do wielkości miastem w królestwie Lordaeron, w którym założono Zakon Srebrnej Dłoni. Dziś Stratholme to stolica Plagi w Lordaeron. Szalony książę Arthas spalił miasto podczas Trzeciej Wojny, a nieumarli przybyli niedługo po nim. Ruiny płoną po dziś dzień, a dzielnice zostały podzielone między fanatyczną Szkarłatną Krucjatę dowodzoną przez Starszego Krzyżowca Dathrohana i siły Plagi dowodzone przez Barona Rivendare'a. Historia thumb|Stare Stratholme Stratholme było drugim z największych miast ludzi w Lordaeron, któremu równać się mogła jedynie Stolica. Na początku Drugiej Wojny, Stratholme, a dokładniej Kaplica Alonsusa, było miejscem, gdzie arcybiskup Alonsus Faol założył święty zakon Rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni oraz przyjął pierwszych pięciu członków, wśród których byli Uther Przynoszący Światło i Saidan Dathrohan. Pierwotne Stratholme było miastem portowym wzniesionym na północno-wschodnim wybrzeżu Jeziora Darrowmere. Miasto było głównym dostawcą ropy na północy. Podczas Drugiej Wojny szykowano dostawy wielkich ilości ropy do królestw w zachodnim Lordaeron. Horda sabotowała rafinerie i platformy wiertnicze, by zatrzymać dostawy, po czym zniszczyła całe miasto. Wraz z klęską Stratholme linie zaopatrzenia łączące Sojusz z Quel'Thalas zostały osłabione. 'Między wojnami' Stratholme najwyraźniej zostało odbudowane w północnym Lordaeron po Drugiej Wojnie. W dniach największego rozwoju było domem niemal 25,000 ludzi i obejmowało wiele dobrze znanych budynków, od wspaniałego zamku po słynny sklep tytoniowy Frasa Siabiego. Miasto było również miejscem, gdzie jeden z pierwszych paladynów, Tirion Fordring, był sądzony za zdradę Sojuszu za obronę orka Eitrigga. Proces był prowadzony przez Uthera Przynoszącego Światło i nadzorowany przez wielu przywódców Sojuszu. Orzeczono winę Tiriona, którego odarto z jego mocy (bez skutku) i wygnano. Następnego dnia miasto zostało zaatakowane przez mały, lecz dobrze wyszkolony oddział orków pod dowództwem młodego wodza wojennego Thralla, chcącego uratować Eitrigga. Pośród chaosu Tirion i Eitrigg zdołali opuścić miasto. 'Trzecia Wojna' [[Plik:Stratholmewar3.jpg|thumb|Stratholme w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos]] Na krótko przed Trzecią Wojną Plaga dotarła do Stratholme w zanieczyszczonych dostawach zboża, najprawdopodobniej przysłanych z Andorhal. Populacja, nieświadoma istnienia plagi, przetwarzała i spożywała zanieczyszczone ziarno. Upiorny Władca Mal'Ganis potajemnie nadzorował całą operację. Krótko potem, gdy zaczęli powstawać pierwsi nieumarli, książę Arthas i kontyngent żołnierzy przybyli do Stratholme, lecz zdali sobie sprawę, że miasto już zostało zanieczyszczone. Arthas sądził, że jedynym sposobem ochrony chorych (lecz jeszcze nie przemienionych) mieszkańców przed rękami Mal'Ganisa będzie ich zabicie. Większość żołnierzy, w tym Uther Przynoszący Światło i Jaina Proudmoore odmówili Arthasowi pomocy, sądząc, że zrównanie miasta z ziemią jest szaleństwem. Arthas wraz z garstką żołnierzy jednak wyruszyli i niemal cała populacja miasta została zmasakrowana wraz z nieumarłymi. Arthas starł się w mieście z Mal'Ganisem, jednak upiorny władca nakazał mu szukać się w Northrend. Większość nielicznych ocalałych wyruszyła z Jainą Proudmoore. Później Stratholme zostało zajęte przez nieumarłą Plagę. Po zakończeniu wojny, gdy Arthas wyruszył do Northrend, lisz Kel'Thuzad utworzył w Stratholme swoją stolicę i umieścił nad zrujnowanym miastem swą dryfującą fortecę, nekropolię Naxxramas. 'Dziś' Stratholme jest najprawdopodobniej największą fortecą Plagi w całym Lordaeron. Dowództwo nad siłami Plagi sprawuje dawny dumny możny przemieniony w rycerza śmierci Baron Rivendare, który koordynuje działania sił Króla Lisza na Ziemiach Plagi, na których toczy nieustanną wojnę z Srebrzystym Świtem. Kel'Thuzad wzniósł budowle nieumarłych pośród ludzkich ruin. Nieumarli i nekromanci przejęli kontrolę nad miastem, podczas gdy gargulce i jaszczury mrozu patrolują niebo. Trująca pomarańczowa mgła otula budynki i truje żywe stworzenia, przemieniając je w sługi Plagi. Władza Kel'Thuzada jest tutaj niepodważalna i rozciąga się na całe otaczające ziemie plagi. Niektórzy uważają, że Stratholme jest jednym z najbardziej niebezpiecznych miejsc w Azeroth poza Northrend. Dziś w mieście stacjonuje kilka setek wojowników Szkarłatnej Krucjaty z Karmazynowego Legionu, który walczy z tysiącami nieumarłych. Z oficjalnej strony Blizzarda World Dungeons: :Dawny klejnot północnego Lordaeron, miasto Stratholme jest miejscem, gdzie Książę Arthas skierował się przeciw swemu mentorowi, Utherowi Przynoszącemu Światło, i wymordował setki swych poddanych, których podejrzewał o kontakt z przerażającą plagą nieumierania. Krótko potem zaczął się upadek Arthasa i jego podporządkowanie Królowi Liszowi. Zniszczone miasto jest obecnie zamieszkane przez nieumarłą Plagę - prowadzoną przez potężnego lisza Kel'Thuzada. Kontyngent Szkarłatnej Krucjaty dowodzony przez Starszego Krzyżowca Dathrohana również zajmuje część płonącego miasta. Dwie strony ścierają się w ciągłej brutalnej walce. Ci podróżnicy, którzy są dość dzielni (lub głupi) by wejść do Stratholme będą musieli stawić czoła obu frakcjom. Mówi się, że miasto jest chronione przez trzy potężne wieże strażnicze, jak i potężnych nekromantów, banshee i plugastwa. Istnieją również plotki o okrutnym Rycerzu Śmierci siedzącym na grzbiecie przeklętego rumaka, rozpraszającego porażającą klątwę na wszystkich, którzy wkroczą do królestwa Plagi. Geografia StratholmeWithShops.jpg|Mapa z zaznaczonymi dawnymi sklepami w mieście StratholmeMap.jpg|Fanowska mapa autorstwa Kanaru Subregiony Mieszkańcy lochu thumb|Bossowie ze Stratholme * Plugastwa * Banshee * Żuki * Biesy podziemi * Rycerze śmierci (jeden, Baron Rivendare) * Demoniczni łowcy (dawniej jeden, Atiesh, Ręka Sargerasa) * Upiorni władcy (jeden, Balnazzar) * Gargulce * Duchy * Ghule * Ludzie * Lisze (dawniej jeden, Balzaphon) * Larwy (stworzonka) * Szczury (stworzonka) * Szkieletowi wojownicy * Szkielety * Koszmary (jeden, Burmistrz Barthilas) * Widma * Zombie Spotkania Cataclysm Stratholme zostanie obniżone do poziomu 42-56. Jaskinie Czasu - Stare Stratholme thumb|Trakt Świąteczny przed zniszczeniem thumb|Główna katedra w mieście, obecnie będąca [[Scarlet Bastion|Szkarłatnym Bastionem]] Stratholme jest czwartym skrzydłem Jaskiń Czasu, którego akcja dzieje się około sześć lat przed wydarzeniami z World of Warcraft. Jest to w rzeczywistości odtworzenie misji z kampanii ludzi z Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. W instancji gracze są członkami sił Księcia Arthasa przybyłych do Stratholme na krótko przed spaleniem miasta i pogrążeniem się Arthasa w szaleństwie. Rzeź Stratholme to 5-osobowa instancja poziomu 80, w której gracze pomagają Arthasowi zniszczyć miasto i zabić zarażonych mieszkańców. Wiedza W Warcraft III istnieje mapa "Ruiny Stratholme". Stratholme było niegdyś bastionem potęgi Przymierza, jednak obecnie jest płonącym znakiem zła Plagi. Jedynie najdzielniejsi herosi odważają się wejść do zniszczonego miasta, gdyż nieumarłe armie Kel'Thuzada sprawują kontrolę nad nawiedzoną stolicą. Ciekawostki * Ciekawą rzeczą jest portal rajdowy na końcu instancji, na zewnątrz Placu Rzeźnickiego. Nie może on prowadzić do Naxxramas, gdyż dryfowało ono nad miastem, chociaż teleporter do fortecy mógł być początkowo pomyślany, by znajdował się w ruinach. Wokół portalu znajdują się zniszczone flagi z insygniami Lordaeron, których próżno szukać gdzie indziej w mieście. * Duchowi mieszkańcy i Spektralni mieszkańcy odpowiadają na emoty typu /wave czy /dance. Zmiany patchowe * Patch 1.10 (2006-03-28): Limit graczy zmniejszony z 10 do 5. en:Stratholme de:Stratholme es:Stratholme fr:Stratholme ja:Stratholme Kategoria:Instancje Kategoria:Szkarłatna Krucjata Kategoria:Plaga Kategoria:Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi Kategoria:Stratholme